


Flowers In Your Hair

by mizjoy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizjoy/pseuds/mizjoy
Summary: A lazy afternoon holds ocean breezes and flower crowns for Team Rocket.





	Flowers In Your Hair

"Here."

"For me?"

"Who else would I have made one for?"

"You could've done one for Meowth. And now you need to ask for my approval?"

"Ob-obviously not!"

"She's gotta point, Jimmy."

The cat winked, and James scowled at him. Jessie took the flower crown from his hands, and after twisting it over in hers for a moment, placed it on James's head. She stepped back and smiled at her handiwork, a genuine smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle like the sea they were facing. Meanwhile, a blush had found its way over James's face, and it only increased as he flinched when Jessie reached out to adjust one side of the headpiece.

"I think it looks better on you, anyways," she said with a gentle tap to the flowers and a small lift to one corner of her mouth.

"....thanks."

They sat on the ground, enjoying the breeze that blew in from the ocean, ruffling the grass that surrounded them. James stared blankly off into the distance, while Jessie absently picked at the grass at her feet.

The silence was only broken when James blurted out, "Well, you need one too, you know!" She stared at him, brows furrowed, until he emphatically pointed at his head. "If you won't take a crown, then will you wear a flower like the local women do?"

Jessie thought about it for a moment, until she nodded. "Alright. But you have to go find one for me."

James enthusiastically nodded so much that his own crown almost flew off, and clambered up to go find the best flowers that Alola had to offer. Meowth had to snicker at the human's actions, and joined Jessie when she lazily flopped backwards on the ground.

"How long do ya think he'll take?"

"Knowing James? We could be here the whole night."

~~~

Jessie's prediction wasn't too far off. By the time that James returned to the group, the sun was beginning to set, turning the ocean a fiery red that gave off gentle pink light that gently covered the entire island. He triumphantly emerged from the forest, holding a single pastel blue flower aloft in his hands. His own flower adornment was wildly crooked, and it appeared that he had managed to acquire a few scrapes along the way, which Jessie had to resist the urge to laugh at, considering how confident James currently seemed to be.

Striding up to her, he stopped as he delicately placed the flower behind her right ear, and then moved away a bit to see how it looked. The color was intense against her hair, and he couldn't help but to continue grinning wildly at his perfect job. However, his smile faltered as Jessie gently reached up, removed the flower from her right ear, and repositioned it behind her left. Then she began to walk away, likely towards their hideout, and James shot a sound of protest at her retreating figure.

Stopping briefly to turn and look at him, she winked as she said, "Take a look in your guide book, Mr. Alola."

Resuming her leisurely stroll, James gaped after her until Meowth nudged his leg. "Well, c'mon! Don't keep Meowth in suspense!"

"Alright, alright." He half-heartedly aimed a kick at the cat, who was obviously prepared and scampered out of the way. Quickly returning, Meowth climbed up James's body to rest on his shoulder, earning only a small cry of discomfort when one of his claws dug into a new wound. Digging a small book out of his back pocket, James flipped to the section on the native fauna to the region, of which he was well versed, considering he had spent half the day perusing it. Under the main heading of 'Indigenous Plants,' there was a small subsection entitled 'Customs in Alola.' James frowned to himself. Had he really missed this one paragraph, but Jessie hadn't? Holding it out so Meowth could see too, he read out loud:

"Plants are a customary item in Alola! Not only can several locally-grown plants and berries be essential for healing both humans and Pokemon, but Alola fauna is regarded far and wide as some of the most beautiful in the world. This can be seen in many displays throughout every island in both stands and residential areas, as well as contests that are held annually (see: "Attractions in Alola"). In addition to being beautiful to look at, and wonderful to smell, locals often use flowers as accessories to make the perfect outfit! Both men and women can be seen wearing flowers, whether it be leis, single flowers, or even flower crowns, which are popular with children. Women, especially, can enjoy the added beauty that wearing only locally-grown Alolan flowers can bring. But men who are looking for a date, beware! Ladies often use flowers to symbolize their relationship status: a flower behind the right ear means that she's single, a flower behind the left ear means... in a... relation..."

The rest of the paragraph was lost as James trailed off in realization, accompanied by Meowth cackling wildly into his ear.

"Oh-oh boy! That's great! She-she knew something dat you didn't, an' she told you!"

James still stood paralyzed at the new tidbit of information, even as the book slipped out of his hands. Scratching a claw down the side of the human's neck, Meowth spurred the man back into action.

"Ya'd better get after her, lover-boy!"

The blush returned to James's face, even as he sprinted away into the forest, holding tightly onto his crown, determined to catch up to Jessie.

Meowth picked up the book, and began to wander in the same general direction that the humans had gone.

"Maybe I shouldn'ta told Jess about dat little fact. Now I'm gonna have ta listen ta dem two for the rest of the night." He let out a sigh.

"At least now maybe I won't hafta play matchmaker anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Alola, Hawaii, same difference, right?
> 
> Based loosely off a 'fact of the day' I saw on somebody's whiteboard in my dorm: In Hawaii, a flower worn behind the left ear signals that a woman is in a relationship.


End file.
